Just Once
by BabyMcSteamy
Summary: This is rated M for smut. This is my take on what would've happened when Meredith and Cristina were alone in the trailer in 5x04. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY


**A/N: This is my first story. This is set in 5x04. This is rated M for smut. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

Meredith and Cristina are sitting on the couch in the trailer and have just finished reading the first journal from Ellis along with a whole bottle

of scotch. They are both semi-drunk from the scotch when Cristina says, "Meredith?" Mer looks at her, and says "Yeah?" Cristina looks at her, "I

like you, like more than a friend like you." Meredith says "I like you like that too but," Cristina cuts in "But you're with Derek, so we can't be

together" Meredith says "What about if we be together just this once?" Cris says "Just this once?" Mer "Just Once," and with that Meredith

leans over and kisses Cristina on the lips. Cristina opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and moves her body to straddle Meredith. Mer pulls bac,

panting, and looks at Cristina and says "Are you sure you wanna do this because we can stop." Cristina pulls off Meredith's top exposing her

black lacy bra and says " I don't want to stop."

She leans down and kisses Meredith hard on the lips moving down to suck and nibble on Meredith's neck when Mer's hands move Cristina's top

off exposing her bra clad breasts and moves thier bodies to where Cristina is laying on top of Meredith still straddling her body. Cristina laces a

trail of kisses down Mer's body stopping at her jeans and unbuttoning and unzipping them and pulls them off leaving Meredith laying in her black

lacy bra and matching thong. Meredith quickly pulls Cristina up on top of her and kisses her while Cristina's hands move to massage Meredith's

clit. Cristina"Mmm you're so wet, Mer" Meredith" It's all for you" Mer rolls them so that she is on top of Cristina and unbuttons her jeans and pulls

them off of her and starts to explore Cristina's body with her mouth. She gets up and pulls Cristina up with her and onto the bed pushing Cristina

down on the bed pulling down her thong while kissing the inside of Cristina's thighs. Cristina moans loud when Meredith's mouth reaches her clit.

Meredith moves her tongue up and down Cristina's sex. "God Cris you're wet too." Mer then moves her hand to massage her clit while the other

takes off Cristina's bra and starts massaging her breasts.

Mer moves another finger into Cristina and pumps harder and faster as she listens to Cristina's moans and cries to go harder. "God Mer you're

so good at that" says Cristina. Mer moves her tongue up and down her clit and sucks on Cristina's g-spot. Cirstina feels her body start to

convulse while Mer is sucking and pumping her fingers into her. "God Mer don't stop, dont stop" Mer moves her mouth up Cristina's body to her

breasts still keeping her fingers pumping into Cristina she sucks on and massages Cristina's breasts. Meredith feels Cristina's walls tighten up

around her fingers as Cristina's orgasm shoots through her body and onto Meredith's hands. Cristina watches as Meredith licks Cristina's juices

from her hand "MMMMM Cris you taste so good" Cris says. "You're Turn" with a devilish smile.

Cristina rolls them so that she is on top she pulls off Mer's thong and bra while moving her hands down to Mer's wet clit. Cristina takes her

hand to massage her clit and suck on Mer's breasts. She kisses her way down to Mer's clit and starts to suck on it while pumping her finger

into Meredith. Cristina moves another two fingers into Meredith and pumps harder and faster as she listens to her friend moan and cry to go

harder. Meredith feels her body start to rip with passion while Cristina is sucking and pumping her fingers into her. "God Cris don't

stop,harder" Cris moves her mouth up Mer's body to her lips kissing her hard while still pumping her fingers harder into Meredith. Meredith's walls

tighten up around Cristina's fingers as her orgasm shoots through her body and onto Cristina's hands. Cristina Sucks Merediths juices off her

hand and rolls over onto the side of Meredith and says "Are you sure you want this to be a one-time thing?" Meredith looks at her and kisses her

softly and says "I don't know what i want anymore." as she lays her head on Cristina's chest and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Meredith wakes up and sees her clothes as well as Cristina's on the floor. Then she looks under the covers and sees that both

her and Cristina and naked, knowing exactly well what had happened the night before. She smiled to herself before falling back asleep not caring how

she was gonna explain this to Derek or if she was going to tell him at all.

**A/N So that was my first story. I promise i will get better at writing lol. Thanks for reading**


End file.
